


strong love

by Supernatural_girl_2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, bad at writing, first chapter, slow writer sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_girl_2002/pseuds/Supernatural_girl_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junior year of high school dean and Cas slow start to be friends or maybe friends with benefets probably a relationship. LOVE is so and is unexpected and may blosem like a flower or may wilt. It will not wilt or it might. Read and find out........:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How do I feel

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar spelling and for how short it is I will post chaper two later I am a slow writer :-(

It is dark all Cas can see is black he can hear Dean  cough in the back round and he tries to scream to him but he can it came out and a mumble and then a whimper and  all he could feel was pain.  
He obviously had some broken bones. He was restrained and could feel the rope scratching at his raw skin.  
Then the door open and a bright light came streaming in……..  
as could see the person the person was strong looking he or she had a stick in his or her hand and uhhh, he or she's laugh just an evil chuckle like the person had some horrible idea all Cas could see was the man standing the and the light behind him almost blind him and then Cas looked around and he finally saw Dean  he was tied up in the corner to a pole and had obviously had gotten beaten up and punched around a lot Dean  was soaked in blood and had many black and blue bruises. Cas almost started to cry.  
Then he was punched in the face by this person in front of him and  he was brought back the painful reality he was stuck in.

All Cas could think was how did he get him and Dean  in this mess…….

 

1 months ago  
It is Castiel’s first day of high school as a junior and he expected it to be the same as last year same friends same teachers same rooms same classes. Castiel walked in the school to learn the school did a lot of remodeling over the summer they had a new gym and had  a new swimming pool and a bunch of other stuff to. But the multipurpose room was the same there was so he wanted there and saw his friends and sat over but them . there was Anna  his besties, Charlie  also one of his besties too, meg she was a good friend, Samandriel one of his two guy friends other than his brothers, Kevin Tran who was deeply reading his book for the SATs and then he saw a new face at their table, Dean  Winchester. Castiel had seen Dean  before like on his way to class or occasionally Cas spied on Dean when he was at his table with all the dumb-ass jerks. OK Cas had a crush on Dean  Winchester almost every girl did why can't he fantasize. Cas knew it was a fantasy because Dean was going out why the prettiest girl in school ,LISA BRADBURY. Lisa was a heartless bitch who only cared for her self and was only popular because she was beautiful and had amazing parties every time her parents were gone. Castiel did not have a chance with Dean even if Dean was gay.  
So Castiel sat down and started to talk to Anna. Anna had red hair and a controlling personality. Cas asked Anna why Dean  was there and she just shrugged and Cas new  Dean   was friends with Meg and Charlie  but why was he sitting over here with us.

Anna: what is with your new look Cassie?

Anna knew that nickname got Cas mad so she used it often so Cas no longer cared.  
Cas: nothing I just thought I would switch it up from my normal clothing plus it was cold this morning and I had to walk.  
Cas was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue tie that matched his beautiful blue eyes a pair of new glasses that had a big rim to them like hipster glasses and tan pants and to top it off an old brown trench coat which indeed was quite warm. Cas got up and went to a line for this school years schedule Cas always wanted for the line to go down before he went over and grabbed it. his classes were completely different. Home room 19 with Mr. Metatron period 1 room 30 science with Mrs.Eve, period 2 room 213 which was above the gym with Garth that is what everyone called him because no one could pronounce his last name that class was heath. 3 period class was English with Mr. Edgar nobody cared about that class. 4 period is math Castiel was stuck in sophomore math that teacher was Ms. Lilith she was mean she manipulated the class and was horrible. period 5 was social studies with Ms. Winchester everyone called her Mary. period 6 was band Cas played the guitar and he was a little cocky when it came to that that teacher was Garth too.

 

    W hen Cas got back to the table, benny Lafitte was sitting across from Dean  and Lisa was holding on to Dean's arm like a snake next to him.

 

Cas: hey guys look at this almost all my classes changed. 

 

everyone was crowded around the schedule and was murmuring.

 

Charlie:what in bloody hell 

 

Charlie  yells with her best British accent. Then storms back to her seat.

 

Charlie: we have one classes together and that is bloody science  and we have the same lunch.

 

Anna we only have two classes together English and Science. Uhhhhh

 

Anna slouches back into her seat 

 

Kevin: we only have math together

 

Samandriel: we only have band and math.

 

meg: what the fuck we only have heath together and band. 

 

Dean got up and looked at Cas’s schedule.

 

Dean: weird, we have five classes together

 

Cas’s checks start to blush and he looks at both their schedules and  Dean  was right the only two classes they did not have together was math and science.

 

then the first bell rings for their first class for the new year they all left and Castiel went his locker and put some school stuff inside his pencils, some books and other miscellaneous stuff. all Cas had was his art journal that had his personal stuff inside which was stupid of him the have, his schedule ,a notebook and a few pens and pencils.

 

    C as ran to home room and he was almost late the whole class was there and guess where the only open seat was……….exactly right next to Dean  and on the other side was a guy who had a crush on Cas since middle school ,Crowley. Cas knew that this would be a long hard year. Cas took the seat hesitantly. his home room teacher was Mr. Metatron, Mr. Metatron was a kiss ass he wanted every kid to like him.   while Mr. Metatron was saying some stupid announcements only half the kids were even listening. Cas took out his art journal and opened to a blank page before starting to draw he was starting to draw a magnificent eagle and a banner that said Team Free Will. Team Free Will was the name of his band he had with Samandriel and ash. ash plays the drums Cas plays electric guitar and acoustic and Samandriel the guitar too but Samandriel had a beautiful voice so he mainly sung. Dean  was watching as Cas started to draw the eagle and Dean  watched him tell he was starting the banner and until he finished it. when Cas finished 

 

Dean: That is a beautiful bird and you shad amazingly well.

 

Dean whisper over to Cas. Cas could not help but blush.

 

Cas: do you do art too

 

Dean: I do but I am not the best at it. Sooo what is Team Free Will if I may ask?  

 

cas : it is a  band I am in.

 

Dean : what instrument do you play?

 

Cas: I play guitar

 

Dean: ohhhh, so do I.

 

Cas: Kool 

 

Cas: Soooo I, was, wondering why were you sitting with us this morning and not with your usual “clique”

 

Dean: I don't know I sort of got tired of them you know my “clique”

 

Dean had a clever smile on his face like he just had a  idea to do something drastic.

 

Cas: What is so funny?

 

Cas could not help but smile too.

 

Cas: what?

 

Dean: nothing it was nothing

 

But Dean  still had that smile Cas could not help but ask again 

 

Cas: whhhhaaaaaatttttt is it? 

 

Cas was pleading like he was a five year old wanting to know what his Christmas present was.

 

Dean: OK I fold I am smiling because you are blushing and I think it is cute in a friend way

 

Now Dean  a even blushing that made Cas blush even more if that was even possible.   So now they were both blushing at each other with dorky grins on their faces. then Cas snapped out of it and looked away. it was so hard for Cas to look away Dean  had his amazingly green eyes and had long eyelashes, and his hair it was a light brown almost blonde it was always messy and it was on purpose of course all Cas could think of was grabbing the boy and kissing him on his light pink lips and run his hands through Dean  crazy hair and make it more crazy. Dean  was wearing a worn out old leather jacket with a white t-shirt under a pair of light wash blue jeans and combat boots. 

 

then the bell rang and Dean  almost flew out of the classroom.

 

while Cas was walking to his next class, Cas could not see what was happening here was Dean  in to him. he could not be he just couldn’t Dean  was straight he had Lisa Bradbury and even Cas being completely gay wouldn't turn Lisa down if she asked him out. Cas was so confused at least in his science he could talk to Anna and Charlie  . Charlie  , meg, Anna, and Samandriel were the only ones who Cas told about his huge crush with Dean  and that was only because they got him drunk at some party and they made him tell him, ‘friends’. Soooo Cas walked it to class ‘well at least Dean  is not in this class. This class had a seating chart but that did not matter much his name was Castiel Novak and Anna was Anna Milton  so Anna usually sat next to him and Charlie  ’s last name was Nelson. so they were usually together and Cas was right. Cas took his seat and Anna was already there was Cas could not help but blush from the thought of Dean  Anna knew th at look.

 

Anna: Cassie, what happened did you talk to Dean  did he catch you staring at him oh my god do he talk to you.

 

cas only shook his head yes on the last part and Anna squealed with a huge grin on her face they still had 4 minutes till class start. and Charlie  came in.

 

Anna: Charlie  Charlie  Charlie  

 

Charlie  : Anna Anna Anna

 

Anna: guess what happened to our Cassie

 

Charlie: umm. let me guess, a special green eyed boy talked to him.

 

Anna just pouted because Charlie  knew the answer.

 

Anna: how did you know?

 

Charlie  : I talked to Dean , that is why it took me 5 minutes to get here.

 

Cas was starting to blush and snapped out of it.

 

Cas: did he tell you everything?

 

Charlie  : no but he said he would tell me at lunch. well he did tell me the part when he started to blush and could not stop looking at you. 

 

Anna almost screamed

 

Anna: what, OMG 

 

Cas started to blush even more.

 

Anna: you have to tell me the whole story Cassie 

 

Charlie: Yeah me too

 

Cas: ……..ok 

 

the bell rang and during class Cas told them where he had to sit and how awkward it was and their conversation and how he was blushing so much and Dean  commented on it.  

 

Cas: I thought he actually liked me  and that if we were in a relationship we could be but then I remember Lisa and how they were together.

 

it was sad how hurt Cas sounded.

 

Charli: Lisa and Dean ?

 

Anna: there are not together they have not been for a long time

 

Cas could jump out of his chair he was so happy 

 

Charlie  : yeah they are just really good friends. I thought I told you that like fifty times

 

Cas : I probably was not listening when I hear Dean s name I sort of imagine Dean .

 

Cas was love sick it was sort of depressing. 

 

Anna and Charlie   talk for a second alone

 

Charlie: We have to get them together 

 

Anna: How 

 

Charlie: we will both think of ideas and talk over lunch and us our ideas on them later we need to get meg in on it too and maybe Samandriel if we need him.

 

Anna just nod in agreement. 

 

then the bell rang.

 

    C as walked to his next class which was above the gym which was heath class Cas was there in the nick of time it took more time then expected to get all the way there. and again the only seat open was right next to Dean . At least meg was on the other side of him. Cas took the seat.

 

Cas: fuck

 

‘wait what did I say that out loud fuck’

 

Dean: what did you say Cas

 

‘wait what did Dean  just call him Cas, oh look at Dean 's eyes they are beautiful.’

 

Cas: I didn’t say anything you must be hearing things

 

Cas gave Dean  a little smile.

 

Dean: I’m pretty sure I heard you say fuck Castiel Novak. Now why would you say that? 

 

Cas was blushing with a huge grin and just looked at garth ‘their health teacher’ 

 

Dean: thats what I thought.

 

they both looked at each other with a huge smile and fell back into a long stare and was interrupted by a girly laugh from meg

 

meg: why don't you to just kiss already ? 

 

she said that with a smile and after she said that all three of them started to giggle and they were interrupted by garth who looked at the with his ‘mean stare’ that only scared five year olds. But they were still quiet. they learned the harmful effects of cigarettes and everything which they had learned for the last 4 or so years of their lives. then the bell rang and meg Dean  and Cas walked to megs class and then to English together and they both sat down next to Anna. When Dean  turned to get something out of his bag Anna was screaming silently and Cas could only blush. 

 

Anna: Sooo Dean  how are you?

 

Anna asked with a huge smile on her face.

 

Dean: bored.

 

Anna: Sooo what do you think of my Cassie?

 

Anna said that with an even bigger smile on her face and she made sure Cas was not listening in on them before she asked. Dean  blushed and it only made Anna smile even bigger.

 

Dean: I don’t know?????? It’s complicated……….

 

Anna checked again to see Cas still enveloped in todays English lesson. 

 

Anna: Uhhhhhh. OK I have to tell you Uhhhh cas, sort of likes you too.

 

Dean was dumbstruck and was blushing a bright, bright red, almost like a ripe tomato. Anna had a sweet smile and just looked at the Winchester, happy for Cas. 

 

Dean: don't tell Cas.

 

Anna: well I kinda told Cas I wont tell you he liked you Sooooooo.

 

Dean: Uhhhhhhhhh

 

Anna and Dean  were thinking the exact same thing. that either Dean  could tell Cas or she would.

 

Anna: yep

 

Dean: you can tell him then.

 

Anna: then I will tell him you  are madly in love with him and that you would want to  marry him one day.

 

Anna was smirking and Dean  was just glaring at her.

 

Anna: well at least I will give you till the end of this week to ask him.

 

Dean: find I’ll do it just don’t tell him anything I am going to make it spontaneous like in the movies.

 

Cas: So what’s going to be spontaneous.

 

Anna: nothing it was just the ending of doctor who last night.

 

Cas: Don't tell me don’t tell me.

 

so class is almost over and Dean  has to tell Cas how he feels about him. Dean  was never into chick flicky moments.

 

Dean had to tell Cas how he felt even though he was not 100%sure how he felt. Yes Cas gave him butterflies in his stomach and yes Cas was the most handsome, beautiful, smart, creative and musical person he had ever met but Dean  was not 100% sure he knew what he felt. He felt lust, compassion, jealously when Cas was are other girls and even really attractive boys, Dean  felt anger when Cas would not see him and  overjoyed when Cas talked to him his voice was so deep and rooting, but one thing he was sure of is if he truly truly loved Cas……..Or if he did was he worthy of the beautiful black hair, blue eyed masterpiece of a boy.


	2. Follow me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short. Sorry about it I love comments tell me how you think it should end.

Dean has to tell Cas how he feel ,but how can he do that is he isn’t even 100% sure what he feels I mean you can’t just get his hopes up and figure out you really don’t like him. Dean was heart broken. Dean just decided to tell Cas. He would tell Cas….

Dean next was lunch.

                      Cas pov

Cas's next lunch. He knew something was going on and he need to know. So he planned to ask Charlie during lunch and use him pouting face that always got Charlie to blab. He knew he would not get anything out of Anna, Anna never gossiped to Cas unless Anna wanted Cas to do something about it. 

Then the bell rang.

Dean: Bye Cas see you later, I need to get my lunch from my locker

Cas: Are you going to sit with us or sit with your cliche 

Cas flash a small grin.

Dean: I will probably sit with you guys.

Dean said that with a grin on his face.

Anna: don't forget to tell him

She whispers in his ear while Cas is talking to some kid with light brown hair and freckles.

Cas: Bye Dean see you at lunch Dean.

They both went their separate way to their lockers to get their lunches. 

          They met back at the lunch table and find Samandriel and Kevin. They sit down across from each other.

Dean: hi guys

Samandriel: hey Dean

Kevin barley looks his from his book

Kevin: hi 

Cas: where is Anna, Charlie and Meg

Meg: I'm right here 

Meg walks out with her punch in her hand

Meg: Anna and Charlie are in the bathroom and are coming. 

       Anna and Charlie come about 3 min later and are talking.

Cas: whatcha talking about? 

They both sit down and smile at each other and look at Meg and they all look suspicious. 

Charlie: nothing just a special crush we were are not aloud to tell anyone about.

Anna stares at Dean and he knows he has to tell Cas.

After a couple of minutes of watching Cas try to get it out of Charlie , Anna and Meg to tell him.

Dean: Cas can we go talk in the library for a minute or two.

There is a dead silence at the table. 

Cas: Yeah sure OK...

Dean leads Cas to the library door that is connected to the lunch room.

Cas was way too shocked to comprehend what was happening so he just followed the guy tugging on his wrist. So after leaving the table they were in the library. The teacher left for a couple of minutes after they walked in the fo the office and get a copy of something so she was going to be awhile.

Dean: Cas 

Cas: yes Dean.

Dean: Cas you are awesome and I have to tell you something......

Cas: what is it

Dean: even since freshman year when we first meet I have.......

Cas: you had what.

Dean: please don't judge me but...

Cas: I won't judge I especially can't if you won't tell me.

Dean: I have had this... crush on....you............ Cas are you even listening. 

Cas: yes I am.

Then there is a silence in the air for a few seconds and Cas slowly moves closer to Dean not sure of what he is even doing and boom the lips touch and all Cas can feel are Dean's soft lips and Dean's hands roaming his hair. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and they were both seeing fireworks and hearing angels it felt like time stopped and speed up at the same time it was..... magical.

      They had to pull apart in much reluctance.  Their lungs were gasping for air and the teacher was going to probably come in any second. 

Dean: wow

Cas: wow 

They smile at each other and dean has a huge goofy grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this short little bit I will post more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far it is a working progress I am a ok writer I think and I would like you imput on what might happen or what you think will happen in chapter two. kudos are welcomed and I would love to have you imput I need it to write better and smother.


End file.
